Experimento en tres fases
by Solina ADalek
Summary: Sherlock encuentra en John un nuevo sujeto de experimentación.
1. Sherlock

Experimento en tres fases

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sherlock**

Se dio cuenta de forma casual. No debía llevar sucediendo demasiado tiempo ya que él es Sherlock Holmes, el único (y autoproclamado) detective asesor del mundo, y se habría dado cuenta hace a penas unos días. A él no se le escapaban los detalles. Nunca.

En principio nadie se notaría que pasaba algo, nadie que no fuera él, (ya hemos dejado claro ese punto; tal vez su hermano, si alguna vez dejara de mirar más allá de si mismo; pero nadie más podría haberlo notado). Estaba seguro.

John y él se comportaban como siempre, interactuando tal y como venían haciendo desde que se conocían, sin embargo algo sí había cambiado, ligeras diferencias en su patrón de conducta.

Eran pequeñas cosas, pequeños cambios en la actitud de su compañero. Ejemplo: hace unos días estaban ambos sentados viendo la televisión (no es algo que Sherlock le gustara especialmente, pero John siempre lo convencía de ver juntos Dr. Who cuando se aburrían sin la perspectiva de algún caso interesante.) Estaban viendo Dr. Who en el sofá cuando John se quedó dormido a mitad del capítulo y se fue deslizando hasta apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock. Eso no es raro, John solía quedarse dormido a menudo viendo la tele (aún no entendía por qué insistía en verla si luego siempre se dormía). Lo raro, lo diferente, fue su reacción al despertar.

No era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, pero si era la primera que su reacción fue tan exagerada: pulso acelerado, pupilas dilatadas y tartamudeo al hablar. Se despidió instantáneamente marchándose a su habitación más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

Esa no fue la única vez en la que su cercanía alteró el comportamiento del doctor. En otra ocasión estaba enseñándole como el asesino del caso que investigaban había sujetado a la víctima para hacerla caer por la ventana, a pesar de ser de menor tamaño que esta. Mientras agarró al doctor por detrás para mostrárselo notó como se tensaba y como se alejó rápidamente en cuanto lo soltó.

Esas reacciones sorprendían al detective porque en el resto de ocasiones se comportaba como siempre, investigando juntos, regañándole por haber dejado la cocina hecha un asco o riendo juntos con sus bromas que nadie más apreciaba. No podía negarlo, John y él compartían el mismo sentido del humor y siempre estaban riendo juntos por cualquier cosa. No era fácil encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su peculiar sentido del humor.

Obviamente no pudo dejarlo pasar y quiso saber más, por lo que trató a John como su nuevo y más interesante sujeto de pruebas. Tal vez con un poco de experimentación podría llegar a una conclusión sobre los hechos.

Empezó poco a poco y siguiendo un método analítico.

Su primer paso fue aumentar la proximidad. Al principio sólo se sentaba más cerca de lo normal en el sofá o cuando iban en taxi, notando como se alteraba durante unos segundos la respiración de su compañero.

El siguiente nivel en su experimentación fue el aumentar el contacto físico. Colocando su mano en la espalda del doctor para cederle el paso y dejándola más tiempo del necesario, o aumentando el contacto de sus manos cuando John le acercaba su móvil o una taza de té.

Su reacción ante esto fue distinta a la anterior, pero no por ello igualmente esperada por el detective. En las ocasiones en las que hacía contacto con su compañero el rostro de éste se sonrojaba completamente. Sherlock concluyó que esa reacción no le era para nada desagradable.

Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño de los Holmes pasó al siguiente nivel en su experimento personal los resultados no le agradaron tanto.

Su siguiente paso fue añadir a los dos pasos anteriores una serie de miradas de alto contenido emocional: intensas, evaluativas y,

sobre todo, muy provocativas. Al fin y al cabo puede que John diga que Sherlock no entiende el amor pero la química es algo muy fácil y él también había sido un adolescente hormonal y, lógicamente, no había desaprovechado su capacidad e intelecto superior al de sus compañeros. Muy al contrario, gracias a sus dotes e inteligencia, siempre había sabido conseguir a cualquiera que se hubiera propuesto. Cierto es que jamás se había implicado emocionalmente con nadie, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera bastante, por no decir excesiva, experiencia en ámbitos más íntimos. (Estaba claro que Moriarty no era tan bueno como se creía si le apodaba "el virgen", así lo demostraba también el hecho de que había sido capaz de ganarlo en cada ocasión adelantándose a sus movimientos.)

Pero la reacción de John ante esta nueva fase de su experimento lo había desconcertado. Cada vez que intentaba un nuevo ataque, el doctor buscaba cualquier excusa, (la mayoría bastante malas, cabe destacar), y huía del lugar para regresar más tarde al 221B con claros indicios de haber estado en alguna cita; con Sarah, Mary o alguna otra; en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Su desconcierto venía porque la respuesta de John a su estímulo anulaba las primeras hipótesis que había formulado en las fases anteriores, que le llevaban a pensar que John empezaba a tener algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia él. Además que su regreso a deshoras ponía a Sherlock de un inusitado mal humor.

Esta misma tarde lo había intentado de nuevo, provocando una nueva huida de su compañero, así que se encontraba sólo y aburrido tumbado en su sofá meditando cada una de las situaciones y escenarios que había vivido con John y que tenía almacenados en su palacio de la memoria.

Llevaba ya tres parches de nicotina y aún no encontraba respuesta. Iba a ponerse un cuarto pero lo pensó mejor y de un salto se levantó haciendo ondear su bata azul de andar por casa y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba salir y despejarse la mente.


	2. John

Experimento en tres fases

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

**Capitulo 2: John**

Algo raro pasaba con John. Ni él mismo sabía que era pero últimamente sus reacciones no eran normales. La mayor parte del tiempo era normal pero a veces, cuando su compañero estaba demasiado cerca… No sabía que pasaba, pero no podía controlar sus propias reacciones.

Cada vez iban aumentando las situaciones en las que perdía el control cerca del detective pero esta última temporada estaba casi seguro de que el propio Sherlock las provocaba, no podía ni demostrarlo ni explicar como lo hacía, pero podría jurar que así era.

Había empezado a acercarse más a él, estaba seguro… Bueno, casi seguro… O eso o él se había vuelto más sensible a su cercanía, porque cada vez que lo notaba a su lado sentía como su corazón se aceleraba incontrolablemente sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y eso no era bueno. No podía serlo cuando estaba más pendiente de Sherlock que del mundo que lo rodeaba y, siendo como era el ayudante del orgullosamente autoproclamado "único detective asesor del mundo" podía ponerlo en más de una situación peligrosa.

Cuando empezaron los toques llegó a pensar que Sherlock estaba jugando con él, pero eso tenía que ser una tontería, ¿qué interés podía tener el detective en tocarlo? Sin embargo ahí estaba la mano del más alto en su espalda cediéndole el paso al despacho de Lestrade, o sus dedos rozándose cuando le pedía el móvil.

Decidido, John Watson se estaba volviendo jodidamente loco. Tal vez debería plantearse volver a pedir cita a su psiquiatra, porque lo siguiente que notó no podían ser, bajo ningún concepto, otra cosa más que imaginaciones suyas.

Sherlock no podía… No, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco porque Sherlock no podía estársele insinuando con esas miradas que le daba últimamente. Esas miradas que le quitaban el aliento y dejaban la mente en blanco, con la única opción de huir de ahí. Y definitivamente no le gustaba lo que insinuaban, no podían gustarle. ¡A él no podía gustarle lo que esas miradas prometían! ¡Él no era gay por el amor de Dios!

Así que huía. Huía y se refugiaba en los brazos de Sarah, al principio, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que solo era una forma de reafirmarse a sí mismo. Hasta que ella le dijo que no quería volver a verlo, que no quería saber nada de él. Hasta que después Mery le dijo que se estaba haciendo daño a si mismo negándose sus propios sentimientos.

Pero no pudo hacerles caso. Ellas no podían saber lo que sentía. No podías cuando ni él mismo lo sabía.

Así que dejó los brazos de Mery para refugiarse en los de otras mujeres, la mayoría de las veces ya ni siquiera tenían un nombre para él. No eran Sherlock y eso era suficiente. Eran un refugio para su mente enredada.

Pero en las noches, cuando se iba a dormir, no había refugio posible. Por las noches, su mente escapaba a su control y, libre de ataduras y de prejuicios, corría junto al detective y ambos, en sus sueños, hacían cosas que no se atrevería ni a pensar estando despierto.

De esto último no podía culpar a Sherlock con sus toques y miradas.

Esta tarde, como muchas otras, había tenido que huir del 221B asustado de sus propios pensamientos tras las miradas del detective. Pero esta vez, e igual que últimamente, volvió a casa tras una copa y rechazar a la pelirroja que no paraba de mirarlo en la barra. No estaba de humor para eso.

Al llegar de nuevo al apartamento vio que su compañero había salido.

Se sentó en el sofá donde había estado tumbado el otro y donde había dejado abandonada la bata que había llevado puesta. Pudo notar su olor en la ropa y en los cojines.

"Debí haber invitado a la pelirroja", pensó.

Llevaba tiempo sin estar con nadie porque que últimamente ya no se sentía con ganas de ligar en los bares, y entre eso y los sueños que le hacían despertarse insatisfecho e incapaz de terminar él solo, con esas imágenes aún danzando en su cabeza, lo tenían bastante alterado.

Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Sin duda necesitaba un desahogo. Y estaba solo. Y nadie sabía lo que podía tardar Sherlock una vez salía de casa, lo más probable es que ya no volviese a dormir; como habitualmente hacia cuando salía a esas horas, entretenido con quien sabe que cosa. Y, joder, lo necesitaba tanto…

Su mano hizo más presión aún sobre su ropa, se sentía tan bien… Y había que añadirle el olor de Sherlock por todo el sofá. Eso le hizo pensar en él aún en contra de su voluntad, pero que importaba, él no volvería hoy y nadie tendría que saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras se tocaba.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes de su compañero, de sus domingos aburridos en los que no le apetecía vestirse y no llevaba más que una sábana por toda la casa, del toque de sus dedos cuando se rozaban inintencionadamente, y de sus miradas que, imaginarias o no, lo encendían de una manera que nadie había hecho jamás antes.

Iba a hacerlo, iba a masturbarse en el salón que compartían pensando en su compañero y la idea lo hizo suspirar.

- Sher…


	3. Sherlock y John

Experimento en tres fases

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sherlock y John**

Sherlock volvió a casa pronto. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, pero no era capaz de resolver el enigma que era su compañero.

Subió las escaleras que le llevaban a su piso en silencio y meditando la situación. Estaba ya frente a la puerta del salón cuando lo escuchó.

- Sher…

No fue más que un susurro, una palabra a medio terminar murmurada por quien se creía a solas y sin nadie que pudiera oírla, pero fue suficiente para que todo cobrase sentido para él. El enigma había estado tan claro… pero él no había sabido verlo, le faltaba un dato. El más importante de todos.

Era eso, la soledad. Había tenido razón todo este tiempo. (Dejó que su mente se auto regodease unos segundos en el hecho de que siempre lo supo.) John sí sentía algo por él pero le daba miedo, le confundían esos sentimientos y por eso huía. Huía a los brazos de otras que le hiciesen confirmarse en su siempre autoproclamado eslogan de `yo no soy gay'. ("¡Y un cuerno John, te he pillado con las manos en la masa! Y nunca mejor dicho, la verdad…")

Se quitó en silencio su abrigo dejándolo en la percha y se apoyó casualmente en el marco de la puerta observándolo.

- Hola, John.

- ¡Sherlock! ¡Has vuelto!

- Evidentemente. – Y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonrojo y desconcierto de su compañero, que se levantó de un salto, colocándose la ropa rápidamente para luego dirigirse a la cocina y no tener que enfrentarse a él. Estaba tan avergonzado que apenas la alzaba la cabeza lo justo para mirar por donde caminaba.

- No… no te esperaba tan pronto.

- Eso es evidente. – dijo mientras él también se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

- Qui-quieres un té, voy a prepararlo. – le dijo sin alzar la mirada aún. El detective se preguntaba si podía llegar a ver la taza que sujetaba.

Sherlock se acercó a él por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al del doctor, que con los nervios soltó la taza que cayó haciendo un ruido sordo en la encimera de la cocina sin llegar a romperse. Notó como se tensaba contra su cuerpo. Su corazón, ya acelerado por los nervios de haber sido pillado in fraganti, ahora latía desbocado.

- Para Sherlock, que haces… - dijo con a penas un hilo de voz.

- ¿No es evidente, John? Sólo te ayudo a terminar lo que empezaste en el salón. – Ahora sus labios se deslizaban por el cuello del otro y sin evitar una sonrisa satisfecha al notar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo mientras era besado.

Se revolvió a penas en su cuerpo, pero los largos brazos que lo envolvían fueron suficientes para detener el amago de soltarse.

- Basta, no juegues conmigo, sé que estuvo mal pero…

- No estoy jugando – aseveró mientras bajaba las manos por el jersey de su blogger favorito y así acariciar lo que él había dejado a medias. Podía notar la dureza del doctor bajo el pantalón, pero estaba seguro que con su ayuda podía conseguir mucho más de ella.

John jadeaba ante sus caricias, con sus manos aún sujetando los antebrazos del detective, pero sin poder evitar echarse hacia atrás y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo. Estaba seguro de que esto ya lo había soñado antes.

- Sherlock, basta… no podemos… no soy gay… tú no…

Sherlock lo supo (obviamente) desde el momento que en se apoyó sobre él, no quería admitirlo, pero se había rendido. Contento por su pequeña victoria no pudo evitar morder el cuello que John le había dejado tan al alcance al inclinarse sobre él. Una pequeña sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su cara al separar sus labios del cuello del doctor.

- ¿Estas seguro John, deseas que pare? – Sus manos dieron una última firme caricia a la dureza escondida aun en sus pantalones antes de subir y acariciar su estómago. – Haré lo que desees John, dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?

John sabía perfectamente lo que quería, aunque se sentía demasiado abrumado y avergonzado como para expresarlo. Pero definitivamente no, no quería que se detuviera.

Intentó hablar, pero de su boca no salían más que jadeos e hizo lo único que podía expresar lo que quería. Sherlock lo sabría. Él lo sabe todo.

Deslizó sus manos de los antebrazos de su compañero y se dirigió a su propio pantalón, desabrochándolo y bajando la cremallera, dándole un mudo permiso para que siguiera tocándole, esta vez, de forma más directa.

Sherlock ante eso lo giró, besándolo de forma salvaje, para luego arrastrarlo con él hacia la mesa de la cocina y haciendo que se apoyara sobre esta.

Ahora totalmente excitado y con el permiso del doctor para hacer lo que quisiera no habría forma de detenerle. Alzó el jersey de lana junto con la camisa que llevaba su compañero de piso y tuvo libre acceso para besar la piel expuesta. Sonrió al descubrir lo que siempre supo, bajo esos jerséis el doctor escondía el firme cuerpo de un soldado.

Se dedicó a provocar los gemidos de John, lamiendo la piel de su pecho, mordiendo sus pezones, deslizando sus labios por su vientre, siguiendo un camino de besos hasta su cadera.

El doctor se dejaba hacer, disfrutando todo aquello que se había negado hasta entonces, gimiendo el nombre de su compañero ante una mordida especialmente fuerte o una caricia en algún sitio demasiado sensible.

Cuando Sherlock llegó a la cintura del pantalón ya abierto y terminó de quitarle la prenda, quedándose arrodillado ante la exquisita vista del soldado totalmente desnudo excepto por su jersey enroscado en su pecho. La visión de su pene excitado le obligó a acercarse a él, deslizando su lengua desde la punta hasta la base, ya húmedo de excitación.

Un jadeo salió de la boca de John, que de forma automática llevo su mano a la cabeza del detective sin tener claro si quería apartarlo o mantenerlo allí. Sherlock decidió por él abriendo la boca e introduciéndose su miembro hasta que éste chocó con su garganta. Aún con la intimidad del otro en su boca no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de John, que, contrario a su formalidad habitual, había empezado a soltar todo tipo de improperios y palabras soeces que se le cruzaron por la mente.

"Interesante," pensó el detective, "digno de un estudio." Y mientras pensaba todas las situaciones en las que podía poner a prueba el aguante físico, mental y sexual de su doctor, continuó acariciando con su boca aquel duro miembro del hombre ante él.

Y como siempre él lo supo. (Pero era lógico, las pistas estaban ahí, solo había que observarlas. John tomando una inspiración más larga que las demás y manteniendo el aire dentro, el fuerte agarre de sus manos en su cabeza y la mesa, la tensión en los músculos de sus fuertes muslos y el leve encogimiento de los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Iba a correrse.) Y él se alejó de entre sus piernas agarrando con fuerza la base del pene de su compañero. Evitándolo. Evitando que llegue a la ansiada liberación.

De nuevo una retahíla de palabras malsonantes; "sin duda aprendidas en su época militar", pensó, y una nueva sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Sherlock.

- Aún no… - dijo besando uno de sus muslos. – Quiero más, quiero todo.

- Jesús, Sherlock, vas a matarme. – De nuevo John alimentando su ego con sus palabras. Eso le gustaba, sólo él lo hacía.

Subió con sus besos por el muslo hasta llegar de nuevo a su pene, pero esta vez sólo le hizo girarse, apoyando su pecho contra la mesa, y comenzó a acariciar su piel con dedos suaves, apenas rozándolo; permitiéndose sentir los escalofríos que le provocaba al otro. Deslizó sus manos desde su cuello, por los omóplatos, resiguiendo la línea que marcaban sus vértebras, adorando los huesos de su cadera hasta llegar a sus nalgas para bajar hasta sus muslos. Le obligó a separar más sus piernas, quería observar, ver todo de John, ("mio", pensó sabiendo que era verdad), ver cada parte del cuerpo que se le entregaba dispuesto, dejándose moldear a su antojo. Analizarlo, etiquetarlo, conocer cada secreto y cada rincón como nadie más lo ha conocido antes.

Separó sus nalgas para ver ese delicioso lugar que lo acogería, lo acarició con sus largos dedos con la misma suavidad con la que acaricia las cuerdas de su violín, sintiendo como se estremecía la piel que la rodeaba, escuchando los gemidos que provocaba (Igual que cuando acaricia su violín, los acordes de una sonata surgían en su cabeza. Una sonata en honor a John, una sonata en honor a su culo, en honor al sexo con John. No se lo dirá. Como fue que se inspiró. No lo gustaría. Se ofendería. Sólo le diría que la compuso para él). Y lo besó, igual que hubiera besado su boca, rodeando su entrada con su lengua para luego presionarse contra ella, intentando entrar, intentado abrirse paso a su interior, aflojándolo para poder llegar tan profundo dentro de él como fuera capaz.

El doctor gemía ya sin control, sin dudar que la Señora Hudson sabría perfectamente que estaban haciendo pero sin poder detener los sonidos que salían de su garganta.

No lo entendía, es decir, es médico, entiende las bases del sexo entre hombres y el por qué es placentero, el por qué presionar contra la próstata daba placer, pero esto no, esto que estaba haciendo Sherlock con su lengua era lo mas increíblemente sexual que había sentido nunca y no había ninguna explicación racional para ello, sólo saberlo ahí, arrodillado con la cara entre sus piernas podría hacerlo terminar. No lo entendía, pero por Dios que no se detuviera nunca.

Sherlock añadió un dedo a su entrada mientras seguía besándolo, porque no había otra forma de describir lo que el detective hacía allí abajo con su lengua, para prepararlo. Se moría de ganas de entrar ya en él, en su John, desnudo y abierto para él en la mesa de la cocina. Lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Algo digno de recordar cada vez que se sentaran a comer en ella.

Cuando terminó de prepararlo se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía vestido, pero no había tiempo de quitarse la ropa. Si esperaba más corría el riesgo de terminar antes siquiera de haber empezado, así que simplemente se abrió los pantalones para bajarlos lo justo, para sacar su duro pene, para poder entrar.

- John, voya a…

- ¡Sí! – El ansia de otro, que no le dejó ni terminar la frase, le hizo querer besarlo y así lo hizo, alcanzando sus labios por encima de su hombro.

- Si te sientes mal y quieres que pare sólo dilo.

- Por Dios Sherlock, si no empiezas ya, acabaré sin ti.

Y por una vez siguió las ordenes de su compañero sin rechistar, entrando en él, despacio, sintiendo la apretada entrada envolverle con fuerza. Tan estrecho, tan caliente.

John estaba cerca, lo sabía, su respiración de nuevo había cambiado de patrón. Y él también lo estaba. La entrega de su compañero, sus besos, sus jadeos, todo, le habían llevado a un punto de no retorno.

Y empezó, sus embestidas eras fuertes y profundas, llenando a su compañero tan hondo como no pensó que pudiera llegar. Sintiéndolo temblar cuando presionaba contra su próstata. Dejándolo sin respiración en cada una de las embestidas. ("Dios tan sensible, podía saber que sentía su compañero en cada momento solo observándole, sólo a través de los estremecimientos de su cuerpo"). Acarició el miembro del otro al mismo ritmo. Besó sus labios para quedarse con sus gemidos.

No duraron mucho. La excitación, la novedad, el deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo hizo estallar sus cuerpos con más rapidez de lo habitual. John abrumado por tantas sensaciones no experimentadas hasta ahora se corrió con un sonoro gemido en forma del nombre del detective. Éste, no pudo resistirse a la imagen desmadejada por el placer que le ofrecía el otro, a su nombre siendo gritado en el momento del éxtasis, a lo apretado de su entrada mientras su doctor alcanzaba el orgasmo dejando en su mano los restos de su placer.

A penas pudo sujetarse para no aplastar al otro cuando todo hubo terminado.

Lentamente se retiró del cuerpo de John. Su ropa estaba sudada y llena de restos de lo ocurrido anteriormente así que se la quitó sin ningún pudor frente a la mirada de su compañero, que se había girado para observarlo, aún conservando el rubor en su rosto.

"Hermoso", pensó el detective sin querer evitarlo.

- Deberíamos limpiar esto – Dijo el doctor luego de recuperar el aliento y sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer ante lo sucedido. Se incorporó de la mesa y empezó a colocarse el jersey, aún enroscado en su pecho, cuando Sherlock le tomó de la mano tirando de él.

- Recoger es aburrido. – Dijo intentando evitar la sonrisa sin motivo en su habitualmente seria cara y tirando de su compañero para llevarlo a su cuarto. No veía la necesidad de explicarle nada, ya se lo había dicho antes. Quería más, quería todo.

Había encontrado un nuevo método de combatir el aburrimiento y era bastante más satisfactorio que los parches de nicotina así que pensaba matar el tiempo de una forma bastante placentera hasta que Lestrade les encontrara un nuevo caso.


	4. Epílogo

Experimento en tres fases

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

**Epílogo: Compartido**

Cuando despertó estaba solo en la cama. Extrañado se levantó, envolviéndose en la sábana, suelta por el ajetreo nocturno. Envuelto en ella, tal y como lo estaría Sherlock un domingo, se dirigió al salón.

"Jesús, como pensé siquiera en poder resistirme con ese hombre. Nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad frente a él. Imposible ganar en esto.", pensó cuando, una vez en el salón, se encontró a un Sherlock totalmente desnudo revolviendo entre las cosas sin un sentido aparente. "Es hermoso."

- ¿Puedo preguntar que haces?

- ¿Dónde está, Jonh? ¿Dónde lo has escondido?

- ¿Lo que? – Contestó sin poder evitar una sonrisa al verlo tan alterado.

- Vamos John… - Lo miró unos segundos concentrado y se acercó a paso lento con la mirada fija en él. El doctor supo que eso no podía depararle nada bueno. - Dime dónde está, dónde lo escondes. – Le susurró al oído, una vez llegó a su lado, provocando un estremecimiento en su piel. Estaba perdido si siempre que le hablara así iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

- Esta bien, sólo esta vez, Sherlock, y lo compartiremos. – Dijo mientras se alejaba del detective para dirigirse al cojín de la bandera británica y abrir su cremallera.

Sherlock Sonrío de lado a ver donde lo había guardado. "Cada vez esconde mejor las cosas…" pensó.

- ¿Pero tú desde cuando fumas?

- Sólo después del sexo… - Contestó ya sin vergüenza mientras cogía un cigarrillo para compartirlo entre ambos.

- Pues entonces guardémoslo para luego - dijo mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra él y tiraba lejos ese cigarrillo que se interponía entre los labios de su doctor y los suyos mientras intentaba arrancarle la sabana del cuerpo.

Dios, como le ponía este John sin complejos….


End file.
